


Thackers' Gift

by Elennare



Category: A Traveller In Time - Alison Uttley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a doorway, Francis is granted a glimpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thackers' Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of the book - spoilers!  
> Written for the "doorway" challgenge at fan_flashworks, for the "takes place in a minute" section of SBIGTTS: Writing. Also fits the 'Elusive or Ephemeral' and 'The Other Side' challenges.

Haphazardly placing his feathered hat on his head, Francis Babington rushed through Thackers’ corridors. If he wasn’t quick, Anthony would be waiting in the courtyard with the horses before he got there, and that would never do! He ran to the door and pulled it open; but instead of hurrying through, some strange impulse compelled him to turn and look back.  
  
He froze there in the doorway, unable to understand what he was seeing. Who were these people, strangers to him, yet seemingly as home in his beloved Thackers as he was? But no, they were not all strangers - he didn’t know the big man, but the woman next to him was surely Dame Cicely Taberner, unmistakable despite her strange garb. Then more people he didn’t recognise, all enjoying spiced ale and minced pies - the scent reached him clearly - and there! Half hidden as she sat on a small stool, Penelope. His Lady Greensleeves, clad in her green dress.  
  
Francis knew now what he saw. This was Penelope’s true time, the one from which she had visited them. If he stepped through the door now, would he be with them, with her, in truth? His foot was already raised, when a new thought struck him. If he passed through, could he after return? Penelope had come and gone, but he was not her. What if he became trapped? His heart felt torn in two, split between his love for Penelope, and his love for his brother. How could he not go to her? But how could he leave Anthony, how could he abandon Thackers? The farm and its land had just been willed to him, he who loved it perhaps best of all the Babingtons. Anthony believed he would protect it; it needed him, there, in his own time.  
  
He set his foot down again, and stayed in the doorway, watching her for what he knew in his heart would be the last time. This was Thackers’ gift to him, in return for his loyalty - and even as he watched, it all faded from view, and his own familiar home met his gaze.  
  
Dashing his hand across his eyes, he ran out to await his brother, raising his voice in a farewell he somehow knew would be heard.  
  
“Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me.  
Greensleeves was all my joy,  
Greensleeves was my delight.  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but Lady Greensleeves.”


End file.
